Grimm=Grimm
Summary Grimm=Grimm is a Cracking Being created by Tick Tock Man out of the Emerald Tablet and is the true antagonist of Sekien no Inganock. Known as the "Original Existence" made through the Phenomenon Equation Experiment started by the Grand Prince and created by Tick Tock Man, its birth became the sole reason for the majority of the things happening in Inganock, making it responsible for its tragic and horrific events such as The Rebirth, the Infinite Mist, and even the existence of 41 Critters and Kikai as well as being the infamous "Black Clown" illusion that dances around in the corner of every persons vision that's living in the city. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Grimm=Grimm, "Original Existence", "Black Clown" Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Inapplicable (Its voice sounds like a man) Age: Inapplicable Classification: Cracking Being, The illusion of a clown that dances at the edge of everyone's vision Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can grant wishes), Resurrection (Brought Kia, the Grand Duke, Petrovna and Apondance Lemure Lemure back to life as Stolen Ones), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, isn't technically alive), Transmutation (Mutated all of Inganocks people into fantastical creatures), Time Manipulation (Made the time of Inganock out of sync with the world outside of it, which made 10 years pass inside Inganock while only 1 year passed outside), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Information Manipulation (Can exist even in Information Space, lay waste to it and control networks at will), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp and destroy space), Death Manipulation (Can attack with a phenomenon of death itself), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can instill fear and madness to those who look upon it or with its presence), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid. His black blades rendered Gii unable to heal his wounds), Physics Manipulation (Can control and warp physics), Creation (Made the Kikai and Critters out of 41 unborn lives and toys. Kikai and Critters are phenomenon that only exists as possibilities and are impervious to all aspects of physics. Can create black blades that possess the same nature as Kikai), Weather Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Grimm was born from the feelings of the Grand Prince, hence why it desires the feelings and wishes of people. Grimm is also a mathematical equation that can control and warp physics as it was created by the Phenomenon Equation Experiment, an experiment which intended to create an equation that can warp and control physics. And Grimm is an illusion that even appears in the dreams of everyone in Inganock), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; Grimm is an illusion that is not only Gii's illusion but everyone in Inganock's illusion) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Should be unaffected by Critters ability which causes death), Electricity Manipulation (Zahhak's ability which fires purple lightning able to burn and melt humans, steel, and even Critters, should have no effect on him), Heat Manipulation (Should be unaffected by Stone Golem's heat which carries death and is hot enough to evaporate humans and its surroundings), Mind Manipulation (Should be unaffected by Critters ability which destroy minds), Spatial Manipulation (Should be unaffected by Critters which destroy bodies by warping space), Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Explosion Manipulation (Johan's ability which causes people, steel, and Critters to self destruct should had no effect on him), Sound Manipulation (Should be unaffected by Critters voice of panic which releases a sound that causes the target's mind to stiffen. Should also be unaffected by Sound-Blast's ability which carries death and scatters waves of sound that are able to destroy thousands of peoples brains), Biological Manipulation (Should be unaffected by Critters voice of panic which destroy cranial nerves), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Critter's, whose mere presence can instill fear and terror upon those who look at them, should have no effect on him), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Life Manipulation (Is not even alive) Attack Potency: City level (Grimm=Grimm warped and transformed all of the city of Inganock into a giant with its power) Speed: At least Supersonic (Its attacks are so fast not even Porshion can react to it). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level, the nature of its being makes it hard to harm it Stamina: Limitless Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: It has watched over Inganock for 10 years. Is responsible for all the bad things that happened in Inganock. It should be very skilled at the usage of Cracking. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cracking: Also known as the Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies, ranging from producing a power more destructive than firearms and bombs, and produce powerful healing techniques, all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. *'Black Blades:' Blades created through the Cracking Effect, and explicitly stated to possess the same nature that Kikai possesses. It can also nullify regeneration and healing, as Dr. Gii tried to heal his wounds inflicted upon him by Grimm=Grimm only to find himself unable to do so. *'Infinite Mist:' A huge layer of mist that isolated the entirety of Inganock from the rest of the world. It also made Inganock's time to be out of synch with the rest of Kadath (the planet) as while a year passed outside, 10 years went by inside Inganock. The mist is also so dense that it makes navigating in it impossible even with the use of items such as a compass; because of this, no one is able to enter in or out of Inganock. *'Transmutation:' Grimm-Grimm caused the Rebirth, an event which mutated all of Inganock's population into fantastical creatures, including Ogres, insectoid-like beings (Shelobs), human-cat hybrids (Pucelles), birdmen (Paldes) and more, which also included mutated brains that allow the use of Cracking such as Dr. Gii. He also created the Kikai out of the possibility of 41 unborn babies that died in an accident during the Rebirth (Kikai are phenomena, possibilities more than living beings, which are above the laws of physics and can kill Critters with ease), and the Critters, out of random toys (they have the basic capabilities of Kikai, although they are weaker. They are phenomena taking the appearance of degraded fantasy beings, manifestations of death, and most of them can attack with phenomenon of death as attacks, along with twisting and destroying space). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Clowns Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Internet Characters Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7